


Stormy Winds and Dried Flower Petals

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Fragments of a Valentine [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Compliant, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Families of Choice, M/M, The Limit Breaks have personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Five times Vincent realizes he loves Cid and the one time Cid realizes first that he loves Vincent.





	Stormy Winds and Dried Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I've got literally a million other fics to be paying attention to but Vincent is _very_ insistent that I tell **_this one_**. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**I**

* * *

The swish of red fabric and the flap of a white t-shirt would be the only sound if it weren't for the fact that they were facing off against a Grand Horn. Vincent unleashed a volley of shots before he switched with Cid, the pilot kicking off the ground to unleash a Limit Break. 

The Venus Gospel whistled through the air, Cid and the weapon as one as it spun to inflict damage. 

The Grand Horn roared its displeasure and lunged.

A punched out breath had Vincent's own stopping for a moment. 

A streak of crimson snatched Cid out from under the Grand Horn's punishing reach. 

Vincent roared back, his lips peeling back to reveal sharpened canines as he stood in front of Cid. 

**He is mine!** Death Gigas snarled, Vincent for once in total agreement with his demons.

Cid cussed up a storm but leaned heavily on the Venus Gospel as Vincent dumped his belt, Cerberus and all, into his arms. 

He launched up, grabbed the huge red horn and flipped it over his shoulder with a snarl. Vincent pulled out his Quicksilver, ready to empty the revolver but the Grand Horn didn't get back up. 

"... Vince? You alright?" Cid asked as he pulled a cigarette out of his beat-up pouch and lit it. 

A livid purple bruise painted Cid's face, his shoulder and likely his ribs as well, tiny rips in his cargo pants from the Mus that they'd faced earlier. 

"... You need a Cure." He murmured instead of what he wanted to say. Vincent tucked away the Quicksilver and strapped Cerberus back on.

Just before his hand touched his item pouch, Cid stopped it. "Vince." 

"I am uninjured." Vincent replied.

Cid's expression softened and Vincent sighed under his breath. 

"Vincent." 

"You... are not like Cloud and I. You can be hurt, injured... If the conditions are right, you can die." He admitted as he pulled out the Mastered Cure and equipped it to his Bangle. Vincent used Curaga on Cid, watched as the bruises faded and left altogether before he continued. "It hurts me to see you hurt. My friends... I have very few... but none are as close as you." 

Cid slung the Venus Gospel over his shoulders and grinned cheekily at Vincent. "Don't ya worry none, Vince; Ah'm harder to kill than Ah look." The dried blood on his chin, the dirt and dust only highlighted the fact that Cid was one of a select few to smile at him. "C'mon, let's go lay the smack down on somethin' else. Can't let Cloud be th' only one to level up!" 

As Cid started to walk away, Vincent recognized the feeling in his chest. 

"Hey, quit'cher daydreamin', Vince!" 

It was of a kind he hadn't felt in years.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Vincent sipped his wine and watched as Cid held his crew as well as several strangers enthralled at the tale of his and Vincent's recent leveling in Seventh Heaven. 

After Cid begged off to check on the _Shera_ , one of strangers made a bee-line toward Vincent himself. 

"Did it hurt when you fell from the Promised Land?" 

Vincent's mouth moved before the rest of him. "What." 

"Well, he," the stranger pointed to Cid trooping back in, "said that you're single when I asked." 

"... Did he now?" He thought for a moment and a slow smile spread behind his high collar. 

Vincent allowed Hellmasker to come almost to the fore to cut the man down to size.

"Yes?" 

"You thought you had a chance." 

"Uhh..." 

"I am, for the foreseeable future, _quite_ unavailable." Vincent purred as he leaned in closer, allowing some of Hellmasker's presence to bleed through. "Unless you wish to be forcefully ejected from Seventh Heaven by my sabaton up your ass, I highly suggest you try hitting on someone who will _appreciate_ your attentions." 

The stranger fled to the bar and ordered three shots together, practically pissing himself in fear. 

"Did he try anything, Vince?" Cid asked as he took the chair across from Vincent and scowled at the shaking man. 

"No. I... may have suggested he take his attentions elsewhere, however." He answered serenely as Hellmasker purred at the sight of Cid.

"Ya threatened him!" Cid guffawed, slapping at his own thigh in delight. "Yer boot or something else?" 

"My sabaton up his ass," Vincent wryly offered and Cid lost it entirely, his laughter rough and sweet. 

"Ah'm surprised he even had th' balls, honestly. Ah told them you were strong enough to lift that Grand Horn up. Thing must've been at least a ton or two." Cid snorted as he hooked his boot under Vincent's ankle and pressed his shin to Vincent's calf. 

Vincent chuckled quietly as he allowed the affectionate touch. 

"Likely three," he murmured as the stranger spat out his vodka shot at the sight. "I do not know much I can lift but I would be able to meet Cloud's abilities in that area of expertise." 

"Damn. Would ya mind helpin' on the deliveries with heavy stuff? Cloud's not always available, y'know, what with that delivery business." Cid inquired after he took a pull of his beer. 

Vincent picked up his wine, swirled the dark liquid and responded, "I would do much to help my friends." 

"That a yes?" Cid jostled their joined feet with a lilting tease. 

"Yes, Cid, I will help if you have need of me." 

" _Always_ need ya," Cid grumbled. 

Vincent's cheeks flushed as he leaned his leg back to touch more of Cid. 

"... I see." He murmured as the affection he felt nearly overwhelmed his tacit veneer.

* * *

**III**

* * *

The sleek PHS Vincent now owned held three numbers. 

The first entry had been Cloud's, followed by the number at Seventh Heaven by way of Tifa and finally Cid's. 

The rest of AVALANCHE either hadn't offered yet or were expressly forbidden from receiving his number (namely Yuffie). 

So the fact that his phone was ringing and none of the recognized numbers popped up had him worried. 

"Valentine speaking." He rumbled warningly. 

"Oh thank Minerva, _one_ of you answered," the woman on the other end sounded relieved. "I'm Shera. Cid's sick—" 

"How is he?" Vincent asked, a sense of worry creeping into his tone. 

"Grumpy. Sneezing loud enough to bring down our little space." 

"You are... in Rocket Town?" 

"... Yes?" 

"What supplies do you have for him?" He replied to her unasked question. "I will inform the others that Cid will not be available for transport." 

"Umm, we're about out of tissues, tea and-" 

""Shera, where's mah cigs?""

"Cigarettes, though I've taken those away for now. Which, umm, one are you?" 

"The one in red." 

"Oh." 

"I will arrive shortly." He hung up, called upon Galian Beast and went to collect supplies.

* * *

Vincent simply tracked Cid's muffled scent through the town, his soles crunching against the permafrost layer of soil as he stopped before the correct door and knocked. 

"Now's not-Oh! You weren't kidding." The dark-haired woman who must be Shera answered the door, her dark circles all but damning evidence that Cid was a very bad patient. 

"I rarely do, Shera," he admitted bluntly. "Vincent Valentine." She wearily shook his hand and then groaned softly when Cid sniffled loudly from further in. "Rest please, Shera. I will watch over Cid." 

"Vince?" Cid rasped as Vincent swept into the living room, gently toed off his boots and commandeered the kitchen. 

"You'll get laryngitis like that. Here." Vincent chided, handing over his Kaa-San's guaranteed cold cure in the form of _tamagozake_ *. "Drink all of it." 

Cid squinted at the light, frothy mixture before he downed it in one go and passed out. Vincent sighed, set up the rest of his sick-care kit and then tackled the domestic chores, checking on Shera to see her passed out as well. 

He was sipping his own cup of tea by the time both Cid and Shera stumbled to the kitchen, both of them surprised to find Vincent in Shera's blue frilly apron and pouring _kayu_ * into deep bowls. 

"Vin?" Cid's voice was incredibly hoarse but he sounded better than when Vincent had come in. "When...?" 

"I arrived three hours ago. Both of you are sick. You're going to eat _kayu_ , you're going to drink some tea and then back to bed with you." He gently reminded them. 

"Yer gonna-snif!-get sick too." Cid argued. 

"... Cid, my immune system has already killed what is affecting the two of you. I'm far too enhanced to get sick off of something less than a superbug. Now," here Vincent ferried the three bowls with spoons to the table balanced by an obscene amount of astrological and aeronautical books before motioning that the two should sit down. "eat your _kayu_." 

Cid looked at it dubiously before tucking in, humming in delight when the congee hit his tongue. Shera was already halfway done but physically drooping. 

Vincent fed them tea and then bundled them both off to bed, carrying them one-by-one to their own beds and piling on the blankets. 

He caught Vincent's sleeve right as he was leaving, Cid's grip strong for an invalid. "Y'stay?" 

"Yes, Cid, I'll stay." Vincent caved into his instincts and sat close to Cid, daring to card his fingers through sweat-slick blond locks. 

"Mm." Cid's fingers found Vincent's gauntlet, closing around the cool metal with a satisfied grunt. "Good." 

Vincent swallowed at that, the force of his emotions hitting him like a typhoon. "I told you, Cid, I would do much to help a friend."

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Cid eventually called in the favor he'd asked for in Seventh Heaven. Vincent moved the crates with one hand, the contents apparently a heavy metal that was used to reinforce support structures in Edge. 

"Err, Cap'n Highwind, who is he?" One of the newer crew members asked as Vincent stacked the crates onto a forklift that creaked under the weight before going to get another load. 

It felt nice to do something.

Considering he didn't have a job other than helping Cloud save the world... Vincent didn't count that as a job, really, since he saw it more as an uncomfortable duty. 

"Vince? We saved th' world together, oh, about three times now. He's a part of AVALANCHE and he's mah best friend." Cid absently replied as he looked over the inventory sheet. "Crack shot too but Ah wouldn't test it if Ah were you. He's Mr. Valentine t' you lot." 

"Oh. Umm, I thought... Nevermind, Cap'n." 

Vincent knew what she'd seen; him softening only around Cid or giving Cid affectionate glances when Cid wasn't looking. 

"Uh-uh. Out with yer words, Jacobs." Cid chided. "None o' that 'nevermind' bullshit." 

"Well, sir, he looks at you all sweet. He's aloof with the crew and most of the people you know but with you... He bends and sorta softens. I almost thought you were dating but neither of you kissed or give more than casual touches." Jacobs answered with a tremor in her voice. 

Vincent finished the crates, striding over to Cid to look over the sheet to see what else he could help with when Cid looked up with a thoughtful expression. "... The crates are done. Anything else you can think of, Captain?" 

"Ah told ya, it's Cid," his friend huffed before he deliberately reached for Vincent's hand and shoved the inventory sheet into Jacob's hands. "Make sure all of our cargo gets offloaded, kiddo." 

Vincent followed Cid all the way to the Captain's quarters before he balked. "Cid? Why did you abandon..." 

"We need ta talk." came the gentle answer. With a sinking feeling, Vincent silently followed Cid into his rooms and winced when the door closed with a quiet click. "How long ya been lettin' me walk all over ya?" 

"... You haven't walked all over me, Cid. You touch me without fear, elbowing me and being affectionate. You seek to include me when I am reclusive without asking more than I can handle. You invite me along when I am alone and brooding about past sins." Vincent confessed lowly, seeking to reassure Cid. "I am... very fond of you. I would not jeopardize what we have built as friends, Cid. I intended to keep it quiet." 

"Oh." Cid flushed and then looked at their hands, soft human flesh wrapped around a metal gauntlet. "Ya mean that, don't ya? That you'd keep it quiet." 

"I have made you uncomfortable." Vincent pulled at Cid's grip, careful with the edges of the gauntlet. "My sincerest-" 

"Don't apologize," Cid blurted, the flush turning into a full on blush. "not when Ah feel th' same." 

Vincent inhaled a shuddering breath and leaned down to meet Cid's offered kiss, getting lost in the soft lips pressed against his own. He couldn't help the soft purr nor the second kiss that he stole from Cid's lips. 

"Cid..." Vincent gasped softly as he buried his face in Cid's scarf, his nose pressed to a familar pulse. "I never dared to dream of this." 

"Ah did," Cid whispered back, "wished for it on every shootin' star an' meteor shower an' well we came across. Thought a washed-out pilot with a blue streak wasn't good enough fer an ex-Turk. Stupid, huh?" 

He gave a small laugh and said, "Almost as stupid as an ex-Turk who thought that a brilliant mechanic deserved someone better. That a past full of sins outweighed any brightness you brought into his life. That the demons would drive him away even faster than the past." 

"Still here, Vince; ain't that easy to get rid of me." 

"I would do anything for you." He reminded Cid and his pilot only laughed as he pulled Vincent down for another kiss.

* * *

**V**

* * *

Vincent hummed softly as he gathered Nibel edelweiss, snowdrops and rocket bells. 

He was gentle with the flowers, cutting the stems carefully with a pair of gardening snips he'd bought for the purpose. 

Just as he was about to cast Stop on the flowers, he felt a presence to his right. 

Vincent cautiously glanced and found a black Chocobo staring. The wild bird warked demandingly, nosing at him when he didn't understand her. She led him to a wide valley practically stuffed with Chocobo's withers and maiden's palm, respectively thin purple and cream flowers that were Cid's favorites.

"Thank you," he murmured, fishing a Mimett green out of his item pouch to give to her. 

The Chocobo took the green and pranced off for a bit, warily eyeing Vincent as he Stopped the flowers before he tucked them away into his item pouch. She swallowed the green quickly and then nosed at him again. 

"What?" 

"Kweh?" 

"More greens?" 

"Wark." 

She nosed again, apparently leading him back. 

"Ah." The Chocobo nuzzled close as he approached Rocket Town but didn't leave his side. "Cid?" 

"Yeah, darlin'?" Cid rolled out from under his project engine and outright laughed. "Ah wondered when she'd say hello t' ya." 

"Cid, that delivery was scheduled for... Oh my. Lucy found Vincent, it seems." Shera called as she held out the folder for Cid to take. 

"... Lucy?" The now named bird nuzzled under his arm and warked proudly. 

"She's a wild Chocobo. She usually kicks the residents of Rocket Town if they try to catch her," Shera explained. "Her full name is Lucifer, after the older Nibel gods in the temples around here. It fits her." 

"Then why...?" Vincent didn't understand why she was cozying up to him then. 

"What did you feed her?" Cid asked as he signed the sheet and handed the folder back. 

"A Mimett." 

"Didn't try to grab her?" 

"No." 

"Yup, that'd do it. We think she might've been abused or ill-treated," Cid admitted. 

"... She sensed a kindred soul, perhaps." Vincent finished Cid's line of thought with a heavy sigh. 

"Guess she's yours now, darlin'." Cid offered his own green, also a Mimett, and chuckled as she snatched it, only to present it to Vincent with a quiet kweh. Vincent made a show of checking it over before handing it back to her. Lucy ate it on the spot and started preening his hair. 

"I don't suppose either of you have a Lure on you?" He inquired as he was groomed by his newly-acquired Chocobo. 

"Ah do," Cid handed over the Lure, watching as Vincent silently presented the Materia to Lucifer and the Chocobo stood waiting. Vincent tapped her with it and she warked happily. 

The noise brought three small chikabos scrambling from the sea grasses, one gold, one black and one platinum bird with point markings in black on it's face, tail feathers and wings. 

All three stumbled into Vincent's legs and settled there. 

Cid only chuckled as he tucked himself under Vincent's free arm and kissed his cheek.

* * *

In between taking care of his accidental herd of Chocobos, Vincent checked on his drying flowers with his Sense Materia activated. 

"Whatcha doin' with mah astrology books?" Cid lazily questioned, sprawled as he was in Vincent's lap, fitting perfectly in Vincent's arms. 

"I'm... pressing flowers." He confessed as he pressed an absent kiss to Cid's hair. "Your favorites." 

"Withers and palms?" Cid clarified softly. Vincent nodded and swallowed sharply when Cid straddled him. "Really?" 

"I know that they don't arrive on your birthday but I was hoping to give them to you in a different form when the day came." He whispered as Cid touched his forehead to Vincent's headband. "I enjoy the activity and pressed flowers retain more of their scent when Stop is cast upon them." 

"... Ya think ya c'n manage some fer Shera's birthday too? She likes th' rocket bells but she doesn't pick 'em. Somethin' about how their life is short enough already." Cid asked as he cupped Vincent's face in his work-roughened hands. 

Vincent closed his eyes and reveled at the affection Cid gave so freely. "Of course, my Sky." 

"That yer pet name for me?" Cid teased. 

Vincent's eyes snapped open and he blushed. "It's... a compromise between the demons and myself. They wished to claim you with far more... intimate names but I talked them down to this." 

"Huh. They all have names or is it just th' one?" Cid shuffled so that he was back in the vee of Vincent's lap. "Ah'm curious." 

"Chaos calls you Lightbringer when he's waxing poetic." Cid made a noise of surprise when Vincent began to list the endearments. "Galian calls you Starlight. Hellmasker, well, Beloved without Wings when he's not being _vulgar_. Death Gigas... Heart of the Night." 

"Fuckin' Ramuh, they're Gaia-damned _sweethearts_ under all o' that dirty talk. An' you?" Cid prompted. 

"My Sky," Vincent purred softly as he nuzzled against Cid. "You trust me to return each time I leave. You have limits but they are reasonable. You shower me in affection openly and without reserve. I cannot express how much that means to me." 

Cid left a trail of soft kisses along his jawline and murmured, "Damn sure Ah placed mah heart in th' right hands then." 

"In your hands is the safest place to leave mine then, my Sky."

* * *

**+I**

* * *

**-Ten Months Earlier-**

Cid's affectionate with all of AVALANCHE, be it a ruffle to Cloud's hair, a nudge with Tifa as they unload the alcohol for her bar, a hug with Yuffie... Each member was different. 

Vincent, though, was someone special. 

He spoke even less than Cloud-which was saying something-but when he spoke, it was with a purpose. 

So when Vincent started seeking him out above the others, just to sit with or to share a mostly silent drink, Cid accepted him. 

Somewhere along the way to saving the world, Valentine had become Vincent, Vincent had become Vince. 

Cid cherished every syllable he got from Vincent, not knowing when the next one was but eager enough to hear it anyway. 

The first time he absently touched Vincent, they were in the middle of a debate about weapons smithing. Cid's boot tapped against Vincent's sabaton companionably and Vincent had clammed up. 

It'd taken nearly a month for Vincent to come back. 

"... Why did you touch me?" The velvet bass was quiet, lilted with something Cid can't quite decipher yet. 

"Ah didn't mean nothin' by it, Vince. Jus' a touch. Ah do it with everyone in AVALANCHE. If ya want me t' stop, all ya gotta do is say so." He answered easily, teeth digging into the filter of his burnt-out cig. 

"There is _no **fear**_." It's oddly accusatory, like Cid should be running away screaming. "... You've seen my demons." 

"Yeah, an' what's there t' fear? Ah don't judge a book by it's cover, Vince; never have, never will. Mah Mama made damn sure of that." Cid huffed and then Vincent had done the unexpected. 

He'd raised his gauntlet, the crimson gaze full of an emotion Cid labeled simply as apprehension. 

Cid met him halfway, his rough, calloused hand rasping over the smooth bronze of Vincent's left hand. 

It was then that Cid's heart skipped a beat and he inhaled sharply. 

He was gonna have to call his Mama after this and tell her he'd fallen in love with a skittish, gunslinging ex-Turk. 

She'd have a field day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.
> 
> *tamagozake - a heated drink made from beaten egg and warmed up sake with sugar 
> 
> *kayu - porridge/congee 
> 
> Both are known Japanese (Wutainese) cold cures


End file.
